To Be A SOLDIER
by MischievousFoxx
Summary: To be a SOLDIER was once everything to Cloud. Now, to be a SOLDIER is a means to do so much more. Cloud finds himself in the past and is determined to change a few things. No Pairings (subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Cloud gasped, sitting bolt upright and grabbing his chest. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough air- He scrambled off the bed, hitting the floor with a 'thunk' when his legs got tangled in his bed sheets. Laying there for a moment, he stared at the -familiar?- ceiling, just trying to even his breathing, slowly trying to calm his heart. He laid there until beams of light made their way through the window and creeped along the wall. Slowly, he sat up and looked around, trying to place where he was. He blinked, eyebrows furrowing as he took in the dresser, the bed that he had been on, which looked eerily like- his blue eyes suddenly caught a reflection from a full-length mirror.

He didn't have to worry about slowing his heart down. He was pretty sure it just completely stopped.

"No. N-no, Aerith. Please-" He cut himself off, grabbing two handfuls of hair and pushing his head in-between his knees. He trembled, trying to process what he was seeing, what he was feeling, _what the hell was going on_-

He stayed that way for what had to be another hour or so just trying to get a hold of himself. His hands -_small hands, no calluses, no scars, nothing_- eventually slipped from his hair and he raised anguished blue eyes to the ceiling.

"Aerith, what have you done?"

* * *

Claudia Strife stuck her head out the kitchen door just enough to be able to see up the stairs.

"Cloud, time to get up! Breakfast's getting cold!" she yelled. A few more minutes passed with no response, and with a huff she put down the flower-print towel she had been drying her hands off with and made her way up.

"Up and at 'em, my Cloud! The day's wasting away with you-" Claudia opened the door to her son's room only to find it unoccupied "-still in bed?"

Claudia stuck her head out the door to look back down the stairs.

"Huh. Where on the Planet did that boy get off to already?"

* * *

Cloud slammed the old wooden door behind him, using his body as a weight to keep the door closed as the monster rammed its own weight against it. He could feel the shock of the impact run through his body every time it charged and he scrambled to keep his footing. Dust and grime covered his face and clothing and he didn't even want to know what got stuck in his hair. Cloud grimaced.

As soon as he could get over the shock of what had happened, Cloud had hightailed it to ShinRa Mansion. If what was happening was really happening, Cloud knew there was one person nearby he could count on to help him through this mess.

There were a couple things about the place that he had forgotten though...

Cloud winced again as the door behind him took another hit.

"Alright. Alright, so not now. Sorry, Vincent, but you'll just have to wait a little while..."

* * *

Cloud wearily made his way down from Shinra Mansion. He looked at his skinny arms, felt the way his muscles trembled from the efforts he had made to make his way along the first floor. Hell, he could admit it. He had to. He was _weak_. How was he supposed to get through anything when he couldn't even take out a couple monsters? He couldn't get through the first floor, how would he make it all the way into the basement without killing himself, never mind rescuing Vincent?

Cloud sighed, curling his hand into a fist. He would just have to get stronger. He sighed again, looking back at the mansion. Of course, that was easier said than done. But now Cloud had time. Suddenly, the meaning of that really slapped him in the face and he stopped walking. He had _time_. His blue eyes widened with understanding. He could become stronger before he ever stepped foot into ShinRa headquarters, and he could _change_ things. But he had to start _now_. He only had six months.

* * *

Claudia Strife worried.

Cloud had come home that afternoon, taken one look at her, and had stepped straight into her arms to hug her tightly. It wasn't that he never gave her hugs. It was more that she would be the one chasing him, hugging him as he rolled his eyes and acted like he was only humoring her. He was just at that age where hugging your mom just wasn't 'cool' anymore, and he already had enough problems with the bullies of this town. Yet, here he was, covered in dirt and who knows what else, practically clinging to her. She had smoothed back his hair-as much good as that ever did- and had asked him if he was alright. He had only mumbled something insensible before stepping back and telling her he was going out for a bit.

She sighed, pausing in her preparations for dinner. The carrots she was chopping were chopped at a weird angle from when she let her concentration slip away. Not that it mattered, the stew would taste the same either way. But it was going to bug her a little; this stew was her pride, dammit!

"...Mom, why are you glaring at the carrots?"

Claudia jumped, putting the knife down and turning around with her hand to her heart. "I should just tie a bell around you! Honestly, giving me a heart attack like that."

He nodded a little bit. "Sorry mom. Stew?" he asked, watching her pick up a ladle instead and moving to the pot on the stove.

That was the other thing that was bothering her. He would look at her with this wistfulness in his eyes, like he was already missing her- even when she was standing right in front of him. And he had yet to give her more than a half-hearted upturn of the lips today. Well, she would just have to smile for the both of them then.

"Of course!" she beamed, adding in the carrots and stirring. "Stew is what all growing boys need. Hmm... make that what all men in general need." And, because she was a mother and she could... "In any case, you just make sure you find a nice girl who can make a good, hearty stew like this. Nothing else will do. An older girl, maybe." She winked at her son. "Just don't go looking for one _too_ soon, you hear?"

"Mom!" Cloud exclaimed, a dusting of red along his cheeks. Claudia giggled, patting his cheek lovingly with her hand as she passed him. She began humming as she ladled the stew, unaware of the sad blue eyes watching her.

* * *

Cloud cursed, flinging his body down to avoid the wolf's lunge. He grappled to keep hold of the old dagger- more like just a sharp piece of metal stuck to some wood- in his hand. As the wolf turned back around to strike again, he realized that he really should have thought this out better... there HAD to be a better way to train.

* * *

Claudia watched her son do a set of sit-ups through the back window. She knew that whatever had happened that day he came back covered in filth had changed him, but it was almost like living with a stranger. It was still her son, but he was so _different_. He rarely smiled anymore and there was a new intense focus to him that hadn't been there. He would disappear for all hours of the day and come back bruised and scratched, blisters on his palms. There was a hardness to him when he thought she wasn't looking. He tried to hide it from her, but she was his mother for Planet's sake, and she knew there was something wrong.

She watched Cloud switch from sit-ups to push-ups and her eyes narrowed. If she ever found the people or thing or _whatever_ responsible for this, she would make sure they knew why her last name was Strife.

* * *

Cloud cursed as a another "sword" broke in half. The damn flimsy sticks around here he tried to fashion into something even remotely resembling a sword might as well have been toothpicks for all of their effectiveness. Trying only ended with frustration and splinters. A lot of splinters.

* * *

"Mom... I'm going to join the army. To become a SOLDIER."

The plate slipped from Claudia's hand and shattered on the floor, but she hardly noticed through the fear coursing through her as she whipped around to face him.

* * *

Cloud grunted as he finally got the heavy lid off far enough for it to fall off the edge. He was sore, he had multiple scratches, and his body -as well as his pride- was bruised from his fights with the monsters roaming the mansion. Especially the "fights" in which he ran away and barricaded several monsters in different rooms because there was NO way his still-scrawny body would be able to handle direct contact like that, not even with the training he'd been doing, and especially without a decent sword. So when Cloud glanced down into the black shadows and saw two dark eyes staring up, his patience was wearing a little thin.

"Vincent, get your sorry ass OUT of the coffin. I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

So...

Hey guys! So I'm experimenting a little bit here. I don't really write fanfics but I wanted a badass back-in-time Cloud that doesn't get so trembly emotiony over stuff, so I'm trying my hand at it. Criticism, constructive or otherwise will be taken into consideration, so have at it!

I have no idea what Cloud's mom's name really is, but I read somewhere that Claudia was a name up for consideration or something. I don't know, I'm just going with it. Hope you got some enjoyment out of this!


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud tucked himself into the back of the cadet orientation group, trying to keep attention away from himself and remain relatively unnoticed. Admittedly, it wasn't too hard considering his height, but his hair always made it a little more difficult. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could do this. He _could_. It was just that his memories of this time were shoddy at best and he had no idea what to expect. He needed time to figure out what he was going to do now that he was here.

A boisterous group of older boys burst into laughter a few feet from him and he glanced over. There were five of them, but the leader of them seemed to be a heavier set teen with short brown hair cropped up in spikes. He was gesturing wildly with his hands before he noticed Cloud's gaze.

"Take Blondie over here..." he said, nodding his head towards Cloud. "I give him a week before he's crawling home to his mom. SOLDIER is meant for real men, like us, not little girls like him" he sneered.

Cloud gave him a cold glare. He had to repeat to himself that he was _not_ trying to draw attention to himself. Punching that jerk in the face and showing him what a 'little girl like him' could do to a guy his size most definitely would. On the other hand, it might be nice to get in some real hand-to-hand practice since he had taken to avoiding Tifa...

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Cloud wandered further away from the group with a neutral face, ignoring their sniggering. If they thought SOLDIER was only for men of certain physiques, they were in for a rude awakening. He was also sure that none of the SOLDIERs would take that attitude either, and his mood lightened considerably thinking about what a SOLDIER would do to them.

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, a SOLDIER Second stepped out onto a stage in the front.

"ALRIGHT! Those of you hoping to make it through the SOLDIER program, SHUT UP and LISTEN UP!" An immediate hush fell over the room. The Second nodded after a moment and continued. "Before anyone can be admitted into a cadet dorm, and thus into this program, you must get a full physical done by one of ShinRa's medical personnel. After you receive the papers from them giving the all clear, you will find me again. I will be at a table with a few other officers and we will be giving you your bunker assignments." He then gestured behind him and a man wearing a white lab coat stepped up alongside him.

The man coughed nervously and fiddled with his tie. "I-If you would all follow me into the next room, multiple curtains have been set up to help make this process quick and easy. Please form a line in front of the curtain corresponding to the first letter of your last name, or first name if and only if a last name had not been provided by you during registration."

He had barely gotten the last sentence out before the group of almost-cadets began moving towards the double doors next to the stage, noise and chatter rising significantly. Cloud moved with them, pushing his way towards the curtains with a large 'S-V' sign out front. A line had already started forming and he made his way to the back, stepping behind a tall blonde.

As time slowly ticked by, he could feel himself tense the closer he got to the front. After Hojo, he had had no real reason to ever find himself needing a doctor of any sort. Aerith was one thing. She could heal him with materia, and BAM he'd be back to normal. And Barret and the members of AVALANCHE had only needed to give him the most rudimentary of field care in the event he was injured. Not to mention that with the amount of mako running through his veins thanks to Hojo's little intervention, he had no real cause to become ill. Because of this, Cloud had no cause to really think about something that was becoming very apparent to him at the moment.

Cloud really hated doctors.

Hating Hojo was a given, but he hadn't realized it extended to such an extent to other doctors until it was his turn to pull back the curtain and he saw the long white coat.

The doctor barely looked up from his clipboard. "Please hop onto the table and we'll begin."

Cloud blanked his face and did what he was told. Reluctantly. Very unhappily.

He tensed as the hand holding the stethoscope came nearer to him. Cloud wasn't very touchy-feely on a good day even amongst his old group, and he certainly wasn't okay with this guy so close to him. Cloud felt his mind drift slightly even as his body became hyper aware of the man in front of him.

Then Cloud mentally slapped himself and told himself to suck it up - even as a small part of him still wanted to tell the man to _back the hell away_. This man wasn't a threat to him, he was just doing some basics. His real challenge would be a doctor holding a mako-filled needle, and he had a while before that was even a possibility.

Despite this, Cloud knew he was holding himself stiffly throughout the exam. But he couldn't help it, and he couldn't make his muscles unlock. He decided that was probably a good thing. Really, he was doing the scientist a favor. If he _could_ move, he would probably try to knock him out.

At the end of the exam, the doctor finished writing and tore the sheet from the pad.

"Not a fan of doctors, eh?" The man asked, handing the form to him. "It's pretty natural, actually. I've met a lot of people who have a fear of doctors."

Cloud nodded, resisted the urge to smack him, and took the form before walking out.

* * *

He watched the regulation officer- in charge of last names R through Z -blink a little bit at the sight of him even as he held his hand out for the form.

Cloud gazed stoically back at him. That look had seemed a bit skeptical and he felt a little judged. Cloud took a breath. Maybe he was reading into the guy's expression a little bit too much. He was probably just feeling a little too touchy from the doctor encounter.

The man's eyes looked over the form. "Strife...You in the right program?"

Cloud paused.

"Is this the SOLDIER program?" Cloud asked slowly.

The man's eyes narrowed in annoyance, knowing he was being subtly mocked. "Yes."

"Then 'Yes'." Cloud replied back flatly. People _really_ needed to stop underestimating him.

The officer thrust a packet in his direction. "Right, then. Bunker assignment, map of the grounds - the areas in red are off limits, got it? - and course schedule. Course schedule includes meal times and time off - not that you'll be seeing much of that." Then Cloud was waved off as another cadet took his place.

* * *

Cloud laid on his bed and stared at the bunk above him.

Cloud only had vague flashes of what life was like as a cadet. Obviously, he wasn't missing much.

The biggest obstacle was the routine. He was used to roaming free and doing what he wanted. Here, as a cadet, everything was regulated. Almost every hour of every day had been mapped out for him, and it all revolved around eating, working out, fighting, and listening to ShinRa propaganda.

The hand-to-hand combat class would have been bearable, except they were expected to be novices to any type of fighting and were only using the very basics. There really was no 'combat'. They were only learning the different forms and proper ways to hit someone without getting injured, and it was _agonizing_ to Cloud, having to go so slowly through the motions. He wasn't a master by any means, but he could hold his own in a fight if it came down to it - at least when it came to the other cadets, now. But to make matters worse, they wouldn't even catch a glimpse of a sword for another month or so.

He also kind of missed having personal space. The cadet bunkers were crowded with boys in close proximity and he could barely go twenty minutes before some kid was accidentally bumping into him. He was used to having people giving him a wide berth; at first because of the glow of his eyes and what he represented, and later because of his reputation. He also wouldn't mind never having to share a bathroom ever again. Privacy had been important to him, but here it was a foreign concept.

Surprisingly, it was the mako- or lack thereof- that was the least difficult to adjust to. In a weird way he couldn't really remember what it had been like to hear and smell and see so clearly anymore. When he had awoken in his younger body, the less enhanced senses had just seemed natural. He knew intellectually he had been able to do more, but it was like a hazy dream. It just didn't seem _possible_ anymore with what his unenhanced senses were already relaying to him, and he couldn't bring himself to miss it all that much. At least for now.

Either way, it was confusing and he was giving himself a headache.

Cloud sighed and rolled over to face the wall. In any case, it had only been a little over a week and he was already feeling the itch to just break free and do something different, though he knew he couldn't get away with that. He was so screwed.

* * *

It was three weeks later that Cloud saw him.

* * *

The compound was built using the cafeteria as a central point, and the hallway leading to the cafeteria was intersected by multiple other hallways. Those hallways allowed access to several areas across the grounds, and the general army officers used them to get to the sections housing offices, classrooms, and training grounds. The stray SOLDIER or two who came onto the cadet grounds for demonstration purposes and to uplift morale could also be seen from time to time, but those were generally SOLDIER Thirds and seen from afar.

He and the rest of the cadets in his bunker were headed towards the cafeteria for breakfast before their first class of the day - some sort of tactics class. Cloud hadn't been paying too much attention, since ShinRa was teaching it.

As they were walking, it was the voice that got Cloud's attention first. It was loud and boisterous and rang with a vague feeling of familiarity that had him swiveling his head to find the source. It was a group of four high-ranking SOLDIERs, but he didn't understand his reaction - until he saw him.

Cloud almost didn't comprehend what he was seeing at first, but as soon as his mind caught up with him he could feel his body freeze in absolute shock.

Zack.

Zack, alive and whole, bumping shoulders with a SOLDIER second and making exaggerated hand motions.

Cloud knew that he was staring, startled and wide-eyed, but he couldn't get himself to stop. He knew he would eventually see Zack, but it hadn't even crossed his mind that he would come across him by accident; and that had to be the most jarring part besides seeing _Zack alive_ - having no control over the situation.

He watched, still stunned, as Zack noticed the group of cadets. As he passed by them, he smiled wide and scanned their faces - and Cloud watched those eyes pass right over him, like he wasn't even there.

And it was with a jolt that Cloud realized what his face probably looked like. He glanced to his right and saw two other cadets staring with awestruck faces at Zack, and to his left he saw another who looked completely terrified to be in such close quarters with SOLDIERs. In fact, pretty much every cadet had stopped to watch as the SOLDIERs passed. As the group retreated down the hall, Cloud's eyes lingering on spiky black hair, he realized that to Zack, he was just another face in a crowd of cadets.

He couldn't help but feel a little angry and hurt. That wasn't at all how he had imagined their first meeting.

But- he suddenly hesitated - really, what _had _he expected? It was those horrible experiences at Hojo's hands that had created such a strong bond between them, but as far as Zack and the rest of the Planet knew, that hadn't happened. And now, _nothing_ truly connected them. He really was just another cadet to Zack.

It was strange and horrible to think that such an important person to him was in reality a stranger.

Cloud felt cold. He turned on his heel and made his way back to the bunker.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it so far =)

The story from now on will be a bit more fleshed out with details (probably), I just didn't want to spend a WHOLE lot of time going over his return and Nibelheim. The faster pace just seemed to work for that section when I was writing it.

Also, this was a bit of a boring chapter but it will pick up soon and you'll be seeing some other characters making their appearance next chapter =) Plus, it will switch back to being a little more interactive and dialogue-centered.

I don't intend for this story to be too long, so it'll probably skip around a bit. And as you've probably guess, updates will most likely be a bit slow!


	3. Chapter 3

Once a month, the cadets were allowed to wander under the plate, though Cloud could vaguely remember never having taken advantage of it when he was a cadet. Cloud had been shy, and the city was a very overwhelming place for a country boy like he had been. He had always preferred to stay within the safety of the campus.

Cloud was distracted from his thoughts by a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and he watched wide-eyed as a red head in a blue suit wandered past him on the opposite side of the street.

"The Turks must have sunk their claws into him early..."

Drew, a boy from his bunker, gave him a weird look from where he was walking next to him. "You do realize you mumble to yourself a lot, right? Do you know it's weird when you do that? It's a sign of a crazy person. "

Having been so wrapped up in looking around, Cloud had almost forgotten that he was still with the group from his bunker. They had traveled in a pack down under the plate because of the 'power in numbers' mentality. Their instructors had gleefully told them all horror stories of what happened to stray cadets under the plate - which, honestly, were embellished but not completely out of realm of possibilities from what Cloud remembered.

Cloud squinted back at him. "Who said I _wasn't_ a crazy person?"

Drew full out scowled at him. Admittedly, Cloud was getting along pretty well with the others. It was fun to bitch about the instructors and the coursework together, and it made the days more bearable to have people to talk to. And, nobody underestimated him after he showed he wasn't a pushover during their hand-to-hand class which was a definite plus.

Cloud clapped Drew on the back. "Well, gonna see a lady about some flowers" he said dryly. He slipped away from the group and into the crowds, leaving Drew blinking after him in confusion.

* * *

Despite what he said, Cloud had another errand to run first. He slowed down to a slow jog as he turned a corner into an alley. He was sure this was the place; it was at the edge of the sector and rarely inhabited, even during his time - and sure enough, a glint of gold shone from the shadows.

Cloud nodded towards the speck. "Vincent. It's good to see you." And it really, really was. It was stressful having to pretend to be as clueless as all the others.

Vincent stepped forward fully into his line of sight and nodded back. "As it is you. Especially since it seems you are not as insane as I had first thought."

Cloud snorted. And hadn't that been a fun process. There was only so much he could show Vincent from Nibelheim, and only so much credit that could be given to the words of a sixteen year old. After telling his version of events, he had shown Vincent the labs and faked journals and then had (eventually) convinced Vincent to do his own investigation.

They (as in Vincent) had lured one of the monsters capable of using spells into the section of the library containing the journals and trapped it there, letting it wreak havoc. The journals, and much of the room, had been destroyed. Cloud had wanted to burn the whole death trap to the ground, but he couldn't afford to attract attention. But Cloud knew that the journals had to go; they had been a huge catalyst to Sephiroth's transformation from respected General to psychopath. This way, they got rid of one possible threat without leaving evidence of tampering. JENOVA hadn't been where it should have been -that would have been too easy, Cloud thought bitterly- and hopefully this way Hojo wouldn't be spooked if he arrived with it and found the room destroyed. Unfortunately, that meant they had to leave the labs intact as well.

Vincent had left for Midgar shortly after to find more evidence to confirm Cloud's story, and Cloud had joined ShinRa three months later.

"Yeah, well, I can forgive you for freaking out a little when I first uncovered your coffin." Cloud responded.

Vincent remained silent and Cloud scowled. "Oh please. Just admit that you freaked out a bit. It's not every day you find out about time travel. Not to mention the multiple world-ending events."

Crimson eyes stared back impassively.

"C'mon! Your eye had twitched. That's the equivalent of a freak out for anyone else." Then Cloud realized he had gotten off topic. "Anyway, you must have found something that convinced you I was telling the truth or you wouldn't have met me here."

Vincent shifted, tucking the metal at his side more fully into his cloak. "I did. There was too much coincidence with your story and that which I found here."

Cloud's eyebrow rose. "And...?"

"And I will help you in any way I am able. However, information is... difficult... to obtain at the moment. The Turks' guard is impressive and their ways have changed since I had last been one of them."

The blonde scratched his head before shrugging. "I know things have changed and technology has probably advanced since you've been gone, but you're a smart guy. You'll catch up in no time and I'll try to help with that aspect. Just, do what you can. If you can find any mention of Hojo and his projects -hell, or any information at all, really, whether it be from the Turks or from rumor - that would help me out a lot. I don't really know much about the situation as it stands right now. There's only so much a cadet can get away with, and any questions I ask now would be highly suspicious."

Nodding, Vincent turned away. "I will look for you here next month." And then he was gone.

Cloud rolled his shoulders and sighegd. Enough stalling. He really _did_ have to see a lady about some flowers.

* * *

Cloud weaved his way through Sector 5 until he got to the worn church doors. They creaked as they opened and he stepped through, following the aisle until his boots brushed against the very edges of the grass.

Aerith stood from her position tending to a white flower, wiping the dirt from her hands onto her dress, and smiling brilliantly when she caught sight of her visitor.

"Cloud..." She said fondly.

Cloud warred with himself for a second, but in the end he stepped carefully into the flowers. Aerith held her arms open with a smile and gladly accepted a hug.

"I'm really angry with you." He mumbled into her hair. She sighed, patting his blonde locks before wrapping her arm back around him.

"It wasn't my decision, you know. You can't just blame me."

Cloud stayed silent.

Aerith squeezed him harder. "Look, if I had the chance I can't say that I wouldn't have wanted to send you back, but I would have found a way to ask you first. And I didn't exactly choose to come back either - it was a shock to me as well. To see my mother again... well, I guess you know exactly how that feels. But, this _is_ a gift, Cloud."

He sighed and pulled back a bit so he could look at her. "I know. Believe me, I know. But I don't know where to start. And Zack..." he trailed off.

"Zack worried about you." She interrupted. She could feel him give a start, but she merely smiled and continued. "I think he would have been glad to have met you earlier, and under less...stressful... conditions. He really was very fond of you. He always watched over you when he got the chance, and you should have heard the BRAGGING that went on whenever you saved the Planet."

Cloud could feel his cheeks warm with embarrassment, but he couldn't have stopped the smile growing on his face if he had tried.

"I admit, I got a little insecure when I saw him and he looked right through me. I began to wonder if we even would have been friends if we hadn't gotten captured. And I realized that, overall, I really knew very little about him."

Aerith nodded. "You knew the most important aspects of him though. Maybe you didn't know the 'little things', but I think that's just because you weren't given enough time. Things happened too quickly."

Suddenly, Aerith grinned, lightening the gloomy mood that had fallen. "But, well, if this time-traveling nonsense isn't good for anything else, at least you can change that. And find out what his most embarrassing memory is for me. I couldn't get that out of him, even in the Lifestream."

Cloud nodded, giving her a small grin. "I really missed you, Aerith." He cocked his head. "And I know this sounds strange, but looking at you now, it feels as though you never left."

She patted his cheek. "Maybe that's just your way of dealing. But I know what you mean."

Her grin widened, cupping his face in her hands. "And look at you! You were so cute as a sixteen year old! Though you'll be seventeen in a couple months, right? August?"

Cloud gave up and pulled her into another hug.

* * *

Far above the pair, a man in a blue suit dialed a number. "Boss, looks like the Cetra has a new friend."

Tseng's eyebrows rose. He tapped a pen against the form sitting on his desk in thought. It wasn't too often that he received a call about the Cetra. The girl was usually very predictable in her routine, and it almost always revolved around her flowers. But this, this was new.

"Have you seen him before?"

"Never. Can't hear what they're sayin' but it looks like they're real cozy like. And he's wearin' part of a cadet uniform."

Tseng swiveled in his chair to swing around to his computer. New, and very interesting. "Is that so. Think you could identify him from a picture?"

The Turk glanced at the gravity-defying bright blonde hair. "Yeah Boss, real easy."

* * *

So... yeah. Sorry about the slow update, but real life and all that ;)

Thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
